creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nirvana24826/My Life
I haven't been around life as long as lots of other people have. I have been here on this planet for just a smidgen over two decades, I only say a smidgen, because my birthday was less than three months ago, and I still have ten years to enjoy my twenties lol. My life started out mostly normal. I was born to a mother and father and at the time, my half sister who was sixteen at the time. My childhood was somewhat normal, although I had a fascination, borderline obsession with numbers up until around the time my family moved out of the trailer we lived in. I was six at the time and my sister, who was born two years prior. We lived in an alright trailer park, although it was near a dangerous neighborhood called "The Projects". We've been back over that area as the years have passed and the trailer I called home for the first six years of my life was gone and the few childhood memories I had there were gone. But we moved to a much bigger house and lived in a nice neighborhood for a while too. Went to a fairly small school, made lots of friends, but lost most of them by the age of eleven. Although my best friend at the time was four years younger than myself, we had a blast hanging out together. At the age of ten, a kid was walking down the street and we got him to hang out with us and we became very good friends for our mutual love of skateboarding and football. He had an older and younger brother, both of whom were pretty nice. Although the older brother did something horrifying to me when I was just eleven years old, I forgave him and while we don't talk much anymore, I would consider him a friend, although not a close one. Around that time too, we all made friends with the grandchildren of the people across the street from where I lived. The next four years were just some of the best of my life, although it was not meant to last, because after I had finished ninth grade, my family's house was foreclosed on and we had to move a couple miles from where I lived. After that move, my friendships with those guys slowly dissipated until I rarely even see their Facebook posts. I never decided to make friends with the people in the new park I lived in, because they went to a rival school. Although I was a bigger guy, I do not like confronting people in the slightest and for the most part I just stayed inside only to let the dog in and out, mow the lawn, dropped and picked up from school, and whenever the family and I left to go somewhere. My routine went fairly unchanged until I started college. I met my current girlfriend, around the time I was preparing to go to college, but we didn't speak much. College was a whole new experience for me. I lived with two people I barely knew, but they were pretty cool. By the fifth week of my first year, one of my roommates had switched out with a guy across the hall. He was pretty cool as well. He had his boyfriend from the other dormitories move over here (he was gay if you could not tell). They broke up not too long after and things were very tense until the final week of the semester. When the semester started back up again in January, I found out it was just me and the roommate who was switched out of his original room. He left seven weeks into the semester, due to a college transfer. So I spent the last few weeks by myself and the whole spring semester by myself. While I had friends there too, they slowly left and when June rolled around, it was just a couple of us left. I definitely dealt with women for the first time, considering I did not date the girls in my high school, most of them were either stuck up, cheaters, or dating other people. While this girl I knew here at college was nice and I liked her, I just never had the attraction that she had for me. All while she had a long going relationship with her current boyfriend of five years I want to say. It took some time for her to accept, but I told her that I just wasn't feeling the same way towards her as she did towards me, which is scary because you would think that I would want to date a girl lol. But it just was not meant to be. I finished my first year of college without much going on for the most part. While all that is going on, I started my second year of college. I was in the same dorm in the exact same dorm room with the exact same room. Talk about lucky lol. Two of my three roommates were alright, but this third guy makes me want to do violent things and I'm not a violent person. He has no respect for adults and is one of the laziest people I have known. Doesn't do the dishes ever, doesn't take out the garbage, doesn't clean his room (but not my responsibility). For the most part I have ignored him. One of the original roommates left after just one week and we had an empty room until the seventh week a guy from across the hall (different guy) moved in due to a door issue. Things were great, seeing people over here again, hanging out. Around the fourth or fifth week, there were a bunch of TV's in the living room, they were all gone and with that the room was pretty much empty and still is, with the exception of me bringing in my own 13" TV. While the semester is not over yet, in five weeks it will be over and I will be home at last. Wow I have rambled on here quite a bit. I have had quite a bit more interesting last two years than my first eighteen years of life lol. That is pretty much the summary of my life up to this point, save some hobbies and stuff. Don't expect many people to read this, but it feels good to let all of this out. Just hope that I have followed the rules, which I believe I have. Not really a pasta or a story, just a guy who had quite a bit on his chest and if this is considered a story, I am sorry and will serve any punishment that is given. Just don't do many blog posts. Just felt that this was a good introductory post about me and my life. Category:Blog posts